1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a splice electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical splice connectors for connecting ends of two electrical conductors to each other are well known in the art. In the area of high voltage, overhead power distribution lines, conductors need to be spliced to each other and the distance between the ends of the conductors moved closer to each other to splice or couple the conductors.
Turnbuckle couplers have been used in the past for splicing together two high voltage, overhead power distribution lines, but a problem exists in that rotation of a coupling sleeve of the turnbuckle coupler onto a first collet retainer of the turnbuckle coupler can result in unscrewing a second collet retainer of the turnbuckle coupler from the coupling sleeve. Another problem is that the conventional turnbuckle coupler can possibly inadvertently tighten one of the collet retainers against conductor contacting wedges and perhaps crushing the conductor, or alternatively inadvertently reduce pressing contact of one of the collet retainers against conductor contacting wedges and loosening grip on the conductor by the wedges. There is a desire for an electrical splice connector which can couple the ends of electrical connectors to each other without risk of moving conductor gripping wedges of the connector during the adjustment, or inadvertently moving a coupler of the connector which was not intended to be moved.